


That Old Black Magic

by ginchy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fun, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginchy/pseuds/ginchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke. Mara. First time sex. Post engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Old Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...raise your hand if you've seen that venerated old film classic "BLACK MAGIC WOMAN" starring Mark Hamill and Appolonia. Now, if you have, remember the lil' blue undies Mark was wearing? The tragic, horrible, awful pair of undies? Okay...that's where this story comes from. Don't be scared...be prepared to LOVE those undies by the end of this story. If you haven't seen BMW...well....just remember Yoda's words of wisdom: "If once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny..." and run away. Unless you love Mark, and then you sort of have to watch, you know?? ;)

The tile floor was cold under his feet as he stepped dripping from his shower. Grimacing, he hurried to dry himself, casting his eyes about the room for something to put on. The pile of earlier discarded clothing by the door was not an option. He had been wearing it for days as he and Mara trudged through the Nirauan caves. They were torn and dirty. And they stank. He quirked his lips at that thought. Generally he was in flight with only Artoo as company, and Artoo did not care what he smelled like. But Mara would care. And he cared that she cared.

To that end, he used the mini personal products the base had to offer and shaved his accumulation of facial hair, giving a sigh as he started to look more like himself in the mirror again. He threw a careless hand through his hair and brushed his teeth, before turning again to find something to wear, only to turn up as empty as he had before. He frowned. Reaching out for Mara, he found to be occupied in similar pursuits and received a nudge of annoyance from her. He smiled in reaction, imagining the frown on her face. Now she could let her objections to him be known immediately. The thought amused him and he shared it with her, smiling wider as her amusement melded with his. And now he could imagine a smile on her face. He liked that.

With no options of clothing making themselves available, he wrapped the thin towel he had used to dry himself around his waist and knotted it at his hip. Exiting the fresher, he threw a glance at the door connecting his and Mara’s suite of rooms. Through their new bond he could still tell that she was in her shower. He tried not to imagine white bubbles and foam cascading over supple skin, but it was a losing battle. And the amusement in the bond this time was definitely from Mara’s end as she picked up his wayward thoughts. He started to form a sarcastic mental response, but didn’t make it that far when suddenly his mind’s eye was her mind’s eye and he could see her body as if he were looking down at it from her point of view, slick soap making a trail down over the arm that barely shielded her breasts from his gaze.

Suddenly it was his towel that was fighting a losing battle as he was instantly rock hard and ready to head into Mara’s shower to make love to her. They had agreed before they had touched down at the base to wait on consummating their new relationship. Looming responsibilities, hunger, and a decided lack of hygiene had helped with that decision. But now they were both well fed, clean and Mara was teasing him…Mara Jade, teasing. But then, he knew that she liked to tease now. At least, she liked to tease him. It was a new experience for both of them.

_Problems, Skywalker?_

He sucked in a breath to hear her voice in his head. She sounded entirely too amused. Two could play at that. Using her own trick, he looked down at his own body, hoping that she would like what she saw, even if his lower-half was still covered by the towel.

The feedback was instantaneous and he grinned smugly to feel her arousal spike. _No problems here, Mara. You?_

She didn’t answer, but he could feel another spike of mild annoyance that he had turned the tables on her. He grinned to himself, and looked back down at his body, lightly brushing a hand over his covered erection. He shuddered in pleasure and went to the adjoining door. It was locked. “Mara?” he called, knowing that she had left the shower.

The door slid open a crack. “Here,” she said, stuffing a pile of clothing through the opening. “Got them from the command post.”

The door started to cycle shut, but he stuck his hand in to stop it. “Wait. Let me come in.”

Mara groaned. “I don’t think so, buddy boy.”

But Luke could feel her indecision and pressed his advantage. “Come on, you know you want to.”

“We discussed this, Skywalker.” He heard the zip of her jumpsuit being fastened. “There’s time for that…later.”

“Time for _what_ , Mara?” Luke shook out his jumpsuit and grabbed the underclothes that fell to the floor.

“If you don’t know, I’m not sure I should have said yes to your proposal so quickly.”

“Ha. But--” Luke cut himself off with a frown. He eyed the utilitarian pair of underwear Mara had gotten for him. “Mara, what the kriff?”

“What?” The door opened and Mara stepped through, completely dressed in a clean, if baggy jumpsuit. She was toweling at her hair. “What’s wrong, Skywalker?”

He snatched up the blue swath of cloth and hid it under his own baggy jumpsuit. “…I just wondered where you got the clothes.”

Mara’s eyebrow rose. “I told you. At command post. Why?”

He imagined the underwear hidden beneath the jumpsuit and grimaced. Mara was waiting for an answer, but he knew he didn’t have a good one to give her. His erection had started to soften but he was still very aware of standing nude in front of her, aroused and dressed only in a towel. She was going to be his wife, but it was still surreal.

“Did they have any other…er…options?” He shifted on his feet.

“What’s wrong with what you’ve got?” She ran her eyes over his body again, and licked her lips just slightly. Goosebumps dotted his arms at her gaze. And she knew what she was doing to him.

“I…um,” he tried to focus on his problem instead of the smell of her, clean and fresh from her shower. Or on the sight of her damp hair, reminding him of what he had seen in her shower. Even her shapeless jumpsuit suddenly seemed alluring and he knew then that he had it bad for her, if he hadn’t realized it before. Which he had. “I’d just like to see the other options they had,” he finished lamely.

“Skywalker, you wear black every day of your life and you’re concerned with the jumpsuit--”

“It’s not the jumpsuit,” he cut in. “That’s fine.”

“Then what?” Her eyes widened. “The underwear?” She laughed. “Really, Skywalker?”

He flushed and knew his cheeks were bright red. “I just…don’t like them, Mara. They don’t look...comfortable.”

“They’re made for utilitarian use. They’re not meant to be comfortable, just serviceable.” The incredulous look on her face transformed into a wicked leer. “You could always go without.”

If it were possible, his cheeks flamed even redder. “Mara!”

She grinned at him. “Just a suggestion. Come on, the underwear can’t be that bad.”

He caught her intent in the split second before she moved, and ducked with his pile of clothes before she could pull them out of his arms. But the knot in his towel started to unravel and he was forced to choose between holding up the towel or the horrible clothing. It was a fairly easy choice as he wasn’t sure this was the first situation he would want her to see him naked in.

Mara smirked at him and snatched the blue cloth from the pile, somehow managing to never take her eyes off his barely covered form. “What’s so wrong with--” She held the underwear up and frowned at them. They looked even worse in her hands. A light shade of blue, they were high cut and definitely not made for anyone that needed to move at a fast pace.

“Told ya.” Luke worked at righting his towel.

Mara’s frown turned wicked again. “Maybe I want to see you in them.” She dangled them near his face. “They match your eyes.” She twirled them around on her index finger so that they swatted his cheek.

Luke rolled his matching eyes and moved out of her range. “Mara--” he cleared his throat as her name came out dangerously close to a whine. “Just…give me the underwear.” He hadn’t wanted to wear them, but he suddenly very much wanted to take them back from her.

“These?” She held up the underpants and snapped the band.

He could feel her amusement over their new bond, and let the feeling wash over him. Even through his embarrassment, he still reveled in her glee. She held up her hand to shake the offending garment again but he snapped out with his hand and grasped her wrist, intending to pluck the underwear from her.

Mara anticipated him, however, and held her fingers tight around her prize, pulling at her wrist to remove it from his grip. He held steady, with just enough force to still her, but not to bruise. She yanked at her arm anyway, and he stumbled forward.

They tussled playfully for a moment, though Luke’s annoyance was growing. “Mara, the towel!” He could feel the knot trying to work itself loose again. She looked up in surprise and he used her momentary distraction to pull her, flexing his muscle to draw her close.

He held her arm rigid, intending to take his underwear, but her eyes were riveted to his towel. And he was once more as hard as a rock, tenting the fabric until there was no doubt as to what was between them. Mara’s wide green gaze shot up to his, and she licked her lower lip slowly.

He gasped, suddenly remembering in exquisite detail the image of her in her shower, supple and sudsy. “Mara?” Her name came out as a whisper. He could feel her arousal spike in their bond over the way he whispered her name. He did it again.

She shuddered and stepped closer, her fist opening so that the horrible underwear fluttered to the ground. “Luke?” One slim finger from the hand he didn’t hold traced down the line of his chest to the band of his towel.

“Yeah?” His voice had dropped and sounded almost foreign to his own ears. He looked down to watch her trace his navel and shuddered as gooseflesh dotted his skin. He loosened his grip and rubbed his thumb over her soft skin of her wrist in tiny circles.

She slid the full palm of her hand back up his chest to cup his cheek. “It’s ‘later’…” The words had barely left her mouth when she pulled him into a kiss.

His hands plunged into her hair as he parted his lips for her tongue, any pretense of a sweet or simple kiss washed away by the arousal thickening the air around them and his erection now bumping her hip. He groaned into her mouth and pushed against her, excited by the forbidden feel of what they were doing, even if she was his fiancé and he could feel through the Force just how right these actions were.

She sucked at his tongue and scratched her nails down his back, the explosion of sexual energy thick around them. He pulled roughly from her mouth and trailed wet lips down her throat, pulling at the zip of her baggy jumpsuit to nibble her collarbone. Mara threw her head back to grant him more access and he took it, kissing further and pulling the zipper until he could see the shadow of her cleavage. He kissed the swell of one breast, but Mara grabbed him into another searing kiss, tracking her hands down his back and over his towel to tease at the loose knot.

The towel fell away, and he kissed her harder, grinding into the fabric of her suit. Mara pulled from him with a gasp. “Luke--” His name fell from her lips in a moan as she wrapped her hand around him and tugged lightly. And then it was his turn to moan, pushing obscenely into her soft flesh.

After a hot moment he pulled away from her hold and pulled at her suit until it slid from her shoulders. The bulk of it made it fall easily from her body, and he stared at her, transfixed. Reaching out a shaking hand, he cupped her breast and thumbed the shadow of her nipple through the fabric. “Somehow this utilitarian underwear looks great on you...” he murmured.

She stepped out of the puddle of fabric and wrapped her arms around his neck. “If you finish that line by saying, ‘...but it would look better on the floor’, I’m calling this whole thing off.”

He chuckled and leaned into kiss her neck. “You will, huh?” He kissed the line of her bra and ran his tongue to the slope of her breast. “Guess I should shut-up…” His eyes flicked up to hers as he tongued her nipple through the cotton fabric.

“Oh, yeah.” She threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. He flicked at the hardened nub and nuzzled, using his body to back her toward the wall. Steadying her there, he knelt to remove her underwear. She pulled off the bra and found his hair again to tug him back up into a kiss. He came willingly, slating his mouth over hers. She groaned into his mouth and he swallowed it with a groan of his own, slapping a palm up against the wall to hold himself up. His other hand wandered, pinching her nipple until she gasped as he cupped the fullness of her breast.

Her hands were busy running over his chest and arms, but as she made to grab his erection again he stopped her, dropping his hand between her legs. He teased her with his fingers, cupping her and then using two fingers to delve into her wet heat, opening and searching with a skilled flick of his fingers. Mara mewled and clenched her legs around his hand as he found her sweet spot, so he flicked it again, kissing the flare of hair at her temple as she murmured her pleasure. The feedback of it swept over him until he wanted to give her more, so much pleasure that _he_ couldn’t stand it.

She drew her leg up around his waist, pulling him close. The change in position allowed him to rub with more pressure, and to insert his fingers. Mara’s gasp made him throb in anticipation, and he pulled his fingers out when she met his mouth in another hot kiss. He grasped her face with his wet hand as he kissed her, the smell of her arousal spurring him on. He pulled away. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” he gasped.

“Really?” Mara smirked at him, and then grasped his hard length. “Couldn’t tell.”

He tried to answer her, but couldn’t form words as she played with him, running her fingers over him and gently tugging. She walked forward and he stumbled back, recognizing her intent as the backs of his knees hit the bed. He scrambled up onto the bed and caught her as she straddled him. He held her hips and helped her to lower herself onto him, gritting his teeth against the intense pleasure of her tight heat. He wanted to go slowly, to remember every sensation and moment of making love to her for the first time, but as soon as he was completely inside any pretense of control was lost.

Mara bounced experimentally, pulling and tugging at him until just the tip of him remained in her body. He whimpered and she slammed back down, shuddering. He grabbed her hips and helped her to move, straining up against her as their slick bodies found a rhythm of push and slide. He licked his lips as he watched her breasts bounce and urged her forward and into a kiss. Mara slid her lips against his and pulled his lower lip out to nibble it. _I’ve wanted this for a long time, too_ , she thought into their new bond. Luke gasped at the words and sensation, pulling her into a bear hug as she began to desperately grind against him, gasping and keening into his shoulder as her orgasm hit. She screamed in surprise as he came, too, their pleasures meeting and exploding together in overwhelming sensation.

She collapsed and he went limp, gasping for breath but not wishing to return fully to his own mind, preferring their melded state.

“What the--” Mara gulped in a deep breath of air. “Kriff, Skywalker.” She leaned up on an elbow and brushed the hair from his eyes.

He wanted to agree, but she was so warm in his arms. He blinked sleepily at her and smiled. His body relaxed.

**

He awoke sometime later to a fully dressed Mara dozing against his chest. He frowned at her covering and tugged at the sleeve.

She woke and glared at him. “Finally awake, are you?”

He rolled his eyes at the familiar question. “Why are you dressed?”

Her glare melted into a grin. “Time to head back to Coruscant. Caamas Document, peace... remember?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered, allowing her to give him a conciliatory kiss. He pulled her back into a deeper kiss as she started to pull away. “I guess I just wanted us to have more time together...”

Mara smirked. “There’ll be plenty of days on our stolen ship back home, Skywalker. Get up and get dressed.”

He shook his head. “Will this be the rest of my life?” He got up from the bed, and yelped as Mara slapped his butt.

“If you’re lucky, Skywalker. Clothes, now. I need to go and get the ship prepped for takeoff.”

He couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face as he searched for his clothes. He located the jumpsuit easily, shaking it out and throwing it across the bed. But the hideous pair of underwear was nowhere to be found. He ducked down to look under the bed. “Uh, Mara--”

Her boot landed in his line of sight and he looked up. “Looking for something?” She was sounding, again, entirely too amused.

“You know what I’m looking for.” He stood and gave her a challenging look. “Where are they?”

“But I thought you didn’t want to wear them,” she purred, wrapping her arms around him again and kissing his chin.

“I don’t.”

She pulled back and regarded him with a sexy, happy grin that absolutely blew him away.

“Good thing then,” she said, walking to the bed and throwing his suit at him. She then sauntered toward the door before looking back at him over her shoulder. “Cause I’m wearing them.” She threw him a wink and left.

And just like that, Luke found a whole new appreciation for an ugly pair of blue underwear.


End file.
